


What's in a name?

by Herk



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Everyone knew that Cyclops had a stick up his ass...





	

Everyone who went through “Xavier’s School for the Gifted” knew the Professor. He was the founder, headmaster, and soul of the mansion. Every student sooner or later learned that the Professor wasn’t the archetypical teacher and grown-up. He always had an open ear and he never judged his students. So it was only natural that the students viewed him more as a friend than a teacher. The students who stayed, those who became X-men or teachers themselves, sooner or later drifted from the honorary title to the familiar Charles. It was inevitable really.

 

Well, all except one.

 

But everyone knew that Mr. Summers had a stick the size of a telephone pole up his ass. He had been at the institute longer than anyone else, technically the institute only started after he came to the mansion. His friends - the few that he had - his wife, they all called the Professor by his given name and had done so for years. Yet stubbornly Mr. Summers stuck to “Professor” or maybe in an especially dire situation he would use “Sir” instead.

 

Scott knew that this was just one of many small things that solidified his reputation but he couldn’t help himself. Using “Charles” simply would be wrong. “Professor” after all was just another word for “Dad”.


End file.
